Kim Ye Won (1989)
Perfil thumb|250px|Ye Won * Nombre: 예원 / Ye Won *'Nombre completo:' 김예원 / Kim Ye Won *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jeolla del Sur, Corea del Sur. *'Altura:' 157cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O * Signo zodiacal: Sagitario *'Agencia:' G-Tree Creative Dramas *Class of Lies (OCN, 2019) *Feel Good to Die (KBS2, 2018) *What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? (tvN, 2018) *Drama Stage (tvN, 2018) *Useless Romance (Naver TV, 2018) *Fighter Choi Kang Soon (tvN, 2018) *Our Neighborhood (KBS W, 2018) *Oh, It's Not Sneaky (Naver TV, 2018) *Hotel King (MBC, 2014) *Plus Nine Boys (tvN, 2014) cameo *Miss Korea (MBC, 2013-2014) *Couple Clinic: Love and War (KBS2, 2013) *Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) *Standby (MBC, 2012) *Oh My God (SBS Plus, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''I Can Only See You (junto a Kwang Hee)'' para Protect the Boss (2011) Videos musicales *Sunny (Girls' Generation) & Rooftop House Studio - Heart Throbbing (2015) junto a Kang Tae Oh Programas de TV *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2019) (21.01.2019) (Ep. 396) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2018) (Ep. 153) *Saturday Night Live Korea (tvN, 2016) *We Got Married (MBC, 2015) como pareja de Henry *Three Wheels (MBC, 2015) *Hiking with You (Hiking with You, 2015) *My House (JTBC, 2015) MC *A Celebrity Is Living in Our House (MBC Every 1, 2014) *Awkward School 2'' (Tooniverse, 2014) *The Tree That Won't Fall (XTM, 2014) *Even If You Strike It 10 Times (XTM, 2014) * Awkward School (Tooniverse, 2013) * Millionaire Game: My Turn (tvN, 2013) * Chuseok Special: Star Love Village (SBS, 2013) *The Romantic & Idol (tvN, Season 2, 2012-2013) *Invencible Youth (KBS2, Season 2, 2012) *Star King (SBS, 2011) *Oh My God (2011) *Idol Chart Show (Mnet, 2011) *Gourmet Road (Y-Star, 2011) *Young Street (SBS POWER FM, 2011) DJ *Siksin load (2010) Colaboraciones *Seo In Guk & VIXX & gugudan & Park Yoon Ha & Park Jung Ah & Kim Kyu Sun & Ye Won & Jiyul - 니가 내려와 (2016) *BOOM - Beautiful (2012) (Narr.) Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop: Jewelry **'''Ex-Sub Grupo K-Pop: Jewelry S *'Debut: '''2011 Back It Up *'Educación''': **Myongji College *'''Hobbie: '''escuchar música *Fue trainee en Star Empire Entertainment agencia durante 5 años. *Fue anunciada oficialmente como miembro del grupo el 19 de enero de 2011. *Reveló en Strong Heart que tuvo que pasar hambre por cinco días para perder su grasa facial, así que sólo comía dos tazas de Sunsikn (granos molidos mezclados con agua o leche) en todo el día, sorprendiendo a todo el estudio de Strong Heart . "El quinto día, me encontraba trotando en el parque y vi una parcela de vegetales orgánicos y empecé a comerlos felizmente, olían realmente bien. Sin embargo, cuando recobre mis sentidos, me di cuenta que no eran vegetales sino hierba." dijo sorprendiendo aún más a todos en el estudio, continuó "la suciedad de la hierba era azúcar moreno para mi". *Participó en We Got Married junto a Henry de Super Junior M. *Tuvo un enfrentamiento de palabras en el programa “Tutoring Across Generations“ con la actriz Lee Tae Im, cuando esta repentinamente empezó a maldecir a Ye Won. Se creó una gran polémica cuando se reveló un video donde se confirmó que Ye Won habló informalmente a Lee Tae Im, cuando anteriormente su agencia había dicho que no lo había hecho. Días después su compañía pidió una disculpa oficial, y dijo que ellos habían emitido una declaración sin antes preguntar a la propia Ye Won. *Luego de la controversia, detuvo todas sus actividades televisivas a raíz de la controversia con Lee Tae Im, durante aproximadamente hace 8 meses. *El 09 de noviembre se anunció que se unió a la agencia Jelly Fish Entertainment, luego de la finalización de su contrato con Star Empire Entertainment. Enlaces *Twitter *Instagram *Official Cyworld *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (nate) Galería Ye Won-0.jpg kim yewon.jpg Ye Won7.jpg Ye Won.jpg Categoría:G-Tree Creative Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz